Something Unexpected
by witchling
Summary: Oneshot. Original Cindy had no idea when she went to wake up Max that she was in for the shock of her life. What the hell was going on? Something. Something fun no doubt.


A/N: The characters are not mine. Obviously. If they were mine, they'd have a lot more fun.

This is just another little something to attempt to get through writer's block for my 'Ever the Same Alternate Season 2'. Apparently it didn't work. I know where I want it to go… it just won't… go. So any ideas or encouragement would be helpful. Thanks go to the people who've reviewed all of my stories thus far.

I hope you enjoy this little fun-filled romp. It takes place in the beginning of a different season 2. One where Manticore wasn't stupid and let's face it, neither was Max.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Original Cindy was shocked to walk into her Boo's bedroom only to be confronted by the sight of a naked male. A damn pretty naked male, but a naked male nonetheless. What the hell was going on?

"Max?!"

"Oh shit!" Max sat up on the bed so fast it could make one's head spin. Clutching the sheets to her to cover her body, she turned to inspect the male in her bed like one might inspect a particularly nasty insect.

"Get out of here Alec." The offending naked male was thrust unceremoniously off of the bed with a quick kick.

"Omph." Came the response from the semi-conscious male on the floor. "Maxie, Maxie, Maxie, give a guy a moment will ya?"

If OC could've been any more shocked she would've been. Luckily it seemed to be impossible. The… intimacy between the two was startling. Maxie? No one called Max 'Maxie'. No one who lived to tell the tale anyway. It… it just wasn't done.

"We don't have a moment. My roommate's here. Get dressed and get out." Max gave OC an 'I'm sorry about this asshole' look and the frantically started searching the room for Alec's clothes. The stupid bastard still hadn't moved. Figured.

"Here? As in right now? Staring at my admittedly gorgeous naked ass?" Alec didn't really intend on moving. He was still sprawled on the floor, as if he could just ignore the bitchy brunette thrashing around the room madly with the sheets and go back to sleep. Sleep was nice.

Thwack. Something soft landed on his head with no little amount of force. So perhaps sleep wasn't in the forecast for right now.

"Yes." She hissed. Max was not a little bit embarrassed to be caught naked with her Breeding Partner by her roommate. Especially considering said roommate had no idea about said Breeding Partner. And said roommate was nosey. She proceeded to throw the rest of his clothing at him. It would be a feat to actually bruise him with his boxers.

OC looked back and forth between the two. She had no idea what was going on. This was not exactly a love affair, not enough, well, love. It didn't seem like a one night stand either. They were far too comfortable with each other for that. Plus, for some unfathomable reason Max didn't appear to have a guilt-trip going on and OC knew for certain Max hadn't been in heat. The guy looked used to the treatment he was getting and didn't seem to be in any hurry to change it. Max had some explaining to do, that was for sure.

"Well maybe she'd like to join us." That earned him a glare from both females, which he was happily unaware of with him trying to sleep and all, and another painful item of clothing landing on his body.

"Unlikely. I've found a boot, so unless you're looking forward to getting that chucked at your head, get out." Alec sighed deeply. It was looking like he really would have to get up. Damn.

"Good god girl, the TAC officers at Manticore were nicer about giving me the boot than you are." He sat up and started sorting through his clothes. He smiled. He loved his 'horny devil' boxers. Ah. So true.

Manticore? Did this strange and currently not-quite-so-naked male say Manticore? Was he another super soldier? That was all the excess space in OC's mind at the moment. Her brain was pretty much short-circuited, like a record player that just kept playing the same bit over and over again. For her it was the 'what the hell is going on' bit. Strange.

"Is this some Manticore dealio?" She asked uncertainly.

"Sorta Cind. Sorta." Well how was that for nice and vague? OC sighed exasperatedly. Her Boo was the best at confounding and confusing. It was practically a second-job for Max. Perhaps a first job since she spent more time doing that than working at Jam Pony.

"Sure sugah. OC's betting it's all complicated and whatnot, right?" Original Cindy had dealt with complicated enough in her life to recognize the situation.

"Actually Cindy it's not." She sent a pointed glare to the male in question who just smirked and pulled his jeans over his hips.

"It's not?"

"Nope, not really" Alec cheekily said. "I'm just her boy-toy. Her hot, sexy, irresistible boy-toy." Alec grinned. Max laughed. A real laugh. OC just stood there, no doubt looking like a total fool. What the hell was going on?

"You forgot arrogant, annoying and just all-round... jerkish." Alec's expression changed to that of someone mortally offended. His hand fluttered around his heart and he pouted just a little.

"Jerkish? Come on Maxie, that's sad even for you." He threw a sock at her.

"Shut up Alec. And dress quicker!" She caught the sock, tossed it back and stuck out her tongue. Max looked at Original Cindy. Poor OC looked like she just walked into the twilight zone.

"He is… was… my Breeding Partner. We were assigned together in Manticore, to have sex and… reproduce. So, after much protesting, we, uh, did. Without the whole reproducing bit of course." She added the last bit hastily, lest OC get the wrong idea. Although what exactly the wrong idea was Max didn't know. What _were_ they doing? Max's nose scrunched up in consternation. Her forehead wrinkled and her lips pursed.

"Of course." OC repeated. She was a little dazed by the turn of events since she innocently came to wake Max up this morning.

"So we… got used to it …" Alec burst out into a singular guffaw. Max glowered fiercely at him. She had known Alec would interrupt at that. Was it considered interrupting if she was leaving big enough holes in her sentences for trucks to drive through? Her forehead wrinkled more.

"Maxie here can't get enough of me." Alec smugly declared. Max's face cleared of all signed of puzzlement. She glared at him again and arched her eyebrow. He obediently put his t-shirt on. Max continued with her half-assed explanation.

"And I guess and now that we're outside… now we just…" Max made some explicit wild hand motions to represent what they were just…doing. Naked sweaty hand gestures. It was a skill to do that while still holding sheets against one's breasts. She blushed

Alec would have preferred it if she wasn't entirely so skilled. A little bit of cleavage never hurt anyone. He put on his boots and leather jacket. He grinned. Max was a bit of a prude when it came to talking about sex. Images of last night… and all the other nights they'd spent together danced erotically through his mind. Alec sighed happily. Fortunately she was not a prude when it came to having sex. Which was good. Because .talking about it was usually unnecessary. Her failure to finish the sentence amused him. Obviously his input was needed here.

"Fuck?" Max frowned at his word.

"To put it crudely." She said haughtily. Her eyes narrowed at him. Rude bastard.

He put on his blameless ingénue expression.

"Make hot monkey love? Is that better?" Max laughed at that. He was an idiot.

"Yeah. Much better. Now get out." She pointed imperiously to the window through which he climbed in last night. Alec looked at OC.

"Is she this cruel to all her Breeding Partners?" He asked. OC's mouth dropped open. With his forefinger, Alec gently reset her jaw to its' proper position. It was perhaps a testament to the her state of shock that OC didn't have a word in protest or move to stop him. He winked. She seemed to recover. Good.

"Um no. Baby Boo, Original Cindy can tell you she ain't never seen her girl act like this before. And that's the straight up truth."

Alec laughed at that. He walked over to the window and opened it. He turned to Max and had that mischievous twinkle in his eye that told her whatever came out of his mouth was going to cost him. Alec paused straddling the window sill, half inside and half out and faked an expression of deep thought.

"You know Maxie," He grinned, "one of these days I'm actually going to see the rest of your apartment." With that he quickly hopped the rest of the way out the window and began to climb down to the street.

"You wish Asshole!" She threw something else at him. She wasn't even 100 percent certain what it was, but it felt good to throw it. All she heard was a light chuckle as he disappeared. The room was silent.

"Well that was Alec."

Standing in the middle of her room, still clutching her sheet to her for modesty Max was at a loss as to what to say now. OC had no such compunction.

"Boo, Original Cindy don't know what the hell that was but if you don't be makin' her understand right now there be heads that are gonna roll. Your little 'explanation' just ain't good enough for her. You give up the goods or Genetically Engineered Killing Machine or no, she gonna put the smackdown on your ass."

Max laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me get dressed first aiight?"


End file.
